1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to electronic housings or enclosures for computer peripheral devices, such as, for example, housings or enclosures for PCMCIA or PC cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small electronic housings or enclosures conforming to various interface standards such as, for example, PCMCIA or PC Card, ExpressCard, CF, Cfast, Sata, or Pata interface standards, typically have tight dimensional constraints and tolerances. Consequently, thin metal covers and plastic frames are commonly used to maximize the height and area within these housings or enclosures for internal components. Some known enclosure designs include over-molded, snap-together and adhesively bonded electronic enclosures. Such enclosures, however, suffer from various deficiencies and disadvantages. For example, over-molded enclosures are typically mechanically strong but expensive to manufacture due to the nature of the labor-intensive over-molding process. Snap together enclosures are less mechanically robust, result in relatively smaller internal volumes and are relatively more difficult to assemble. Adhesively bonded enclosures generally result in relatively smaller internal volumes and are much slower to assemble, as time is required for the adhesive to cure.
Consequently, Applicant believes improved housings or enclosures for electronic devices, such as housings or enclosures for PC cards and similar form factors, are desirable. The housings or enclosures should be capable of mass production using a highly cost-effective, consistent and rapid manufacturing process and should result in a rugged final assembly that meets pre-defined mechanical specifications while simultaneously providing maximum internal volume for electronic components.